


Mindless EreRi Fluff

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Levi's out of character but how could you possibly write Levi showing feelings without being ooc, M/M, Minor Angst, it's just fluff, sorry I don't know how to tag stuff, that was a long tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first EreRi fanfiction... wow. </p><p>I don't know what to write about this.<br/>They get into a battle, noone gets hurt, Levi's worried anyway.</p><p>I don't know the characters well enough so it's probably really ooc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless EreRi Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levihs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihs/gifts).



for [Kristina](http://levihs.tumblr.com/) because she introduced me to this ship. I wuv you, darling.

* * *

 

They're on an expedition towards Shiganshina when suddenly three black flares go off at the same time behind squad Levi.

Levi shots a glance at Eren first but then turns his horse around galloping towards the flares. The three squads are dealing with four titans; by the looks of it all abnormals, two 8-meter, one 5-meter and one 3-meter class and they are not dealing well.

There are more flares; green ones but also red ones from the front and it's all a bit of a blur. There are titans everywhere and where the fuck are they coming from. Levi does as much as he can - which is hell of a lot to be honest.

He's panting when the last titan falls to the ground, and sweating because there are at least a dozen titan corpses from three to fifteen meters burning up around them. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Hange speeding around looking and poking at the corpses and then he sees a far too familiar titan with messy dark brown hair and he's running again, climbing up the hot corpse. There's a huge hole at its neck.

He panics for a second but then spots Mikasa leaning against a tree, holding Eren. It's probably unnecessary to use 3D Maneuver Gear to get there but it's the fastest way he can think of. He slides the last few feet on his knees; a tiny voice in his head complaining that it'll be a bitch to clean the grass stains off his uniform but then Eren's eyelids flutter and his eyes open slowly, focusing on Levi.

"Hey..." Eren mumbles. Levi looks up at Mikasa, his eyes demanding information.

"He was surrounded by three of them. He had no choice. He didn't attack anyone. He was in control." she informs him and Levi nods. Eren smiles.

"I'll look for Armin." Mikasa says, placing Eren carefully down on the grass and running off towards the little groups of soldiers forming.

"Are you alright?" Levi asks, looking down at Eren. Eren nods.

"I guess so... I'm tired, though." A yawn swallows the 'though' and Levi just has to smile. He sits down properly and pulls Eren carefully against his chest. Eren looks up at him; surprised. It's not normal for Levi to show such affection when they're still within viewing distance of the legion. Eren doesn't understand it. It's not like they're going to stop respecting him just because he displays his feelings. But if he wants them to be private about their relationship he's not gonna bitch and whine because this - leaning against Levi and feeling his heartbeat, feeling Levi's hands run through his hair - is just too important and too good to lose.

They get a lot of curious looks in the evening, after they've built up the camp for the night. The cadets and squad leaders are sitting around in little groups, most of them glancing at Levi and Eren once in a while because the usually reserved and quiet Corporal is half lying on Eren's chest, fiddling with the laces of Eren's shirt.

"What is up with you?" Eren asks quietly, taking Levi's hands in his. Levi looks down at their hand, turning his hands to entwine with Eren's.

"Levi..." Eren leans closer, nudging Levi's long bangs with his nose.

"I thought I lost you for a moment, when I saw the wound in your titan's neck, I didn't like that feeling." Levi admits, looking up at Eren. "I just want to be really sure you're here." Eren smiles at him.

"I am here. I'll always be." He promises, closing the remaining distance and pressing their lips together. Levi closes his eyes, sighing into Eren's mouth. Eren takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Levi's mouth, feeling a low moan rumble through his lover's chest. He then feels Levi's hands slip out of his grip over his arms and tangling in his hair.

"Levi..." Eren whispers as they both need air. "Here?" as and answer Levi straddles him, his lips returning to the taller man's.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :33


End file.
